Reflejo
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [Hitachiincest] Porque aunque el espejo no le correspondiera, tampoco nunca se iba a ir de su lado... Hikaru no baka, yo siempre te he estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta


Holas!! Este es mi primer fic de un anime tan maravilloso como Ouran y además, también es mi primer fic shonen-ai, espero no quede tan mal al ser primeriza en muchos aspectos

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece u.u si así fuera derrocharían las escenas yaoi entre estos dos hermosos gemelos XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflejo****…**

Era perfecto…

Sus labios, rosados y delgados, tenia unas ansias devastadoras de besarle, sus ojos, dorados como los rayos del sol, su piel, blanca y suave, le acariciaba con su mano cada vez que podía, y su cabello rojizo cuan llama de fuego…

Perfecto…

Hikaru Hitachiin se miraba en el espejo, era un gran espejo que estaba colgado en la puerta del sanitario de su habitación, era grande, podía admirar perfectamente todo su cuerpo…

Era Perfecto…

No es que fuera vanidoso o narcisista, es solo que… eran idénticos, si el y su hermano, Hitachiin Kaoru, eran idénticos, hasta el punto de solo poder diferenciarse entre ellos mismos…

Mas amaba con fervor a su Hermano…

El peor tabú del mundo, se lo restregaban en sus caras las clientas del host, mientras veían admiradas otras de sus tantas escenas de incesto junto con su gemelo…

Dolía…

Dolía tanto… que aunque a las clientas les encantaban sus actuaciones, ellas mismas le hacían recordar que su amor nunca podría ser, pero… dolía aun mas tener que fingir ese amor prohibido, para que después, juntos se burlasen de las clientas tan bobas, por creer sus "actuaciones"…

Y le amaba tanto…

Tanto hasta la locura, ni siquiera sabia con exactitud desde cuando había comenzado aquello, el verse en el espejo todos los días, solo para poder besar y acariciar como quería a quien tanto amaba…

Eran Idénticos…

No lo negaba, el simplemente besar al espejo, no lo llenaba, pues… todo era como seria si de verdad le rebelaba sus sentimientos…

El espejo…

No respondería sus abrazos, no respondería sus besos, y no diría palabra mientras el le susurraba calidamente un "te amo" contra sus labios…

Pero había una diferencia…

El reflejo siempre estaría ahí, por mas veces que le besara y le dijera que le amaba… Kaoru no seria lo mismo, el se iría, y para siempre, no podía siquiera imaginar tal repugnancia que sentiría su hermano hacia el, al descubrir sus sentimientos…

No podía permitirlo…

Y nunca lo permitiría… Kaoru era lo que mas amaba en su vida, y aunque el sentimiento escondido le carcomiera el corazón, este se destrozaría por completo si veía a Kaoru marcharse de su lado…

-Te amo tanto Kaoru…- susurro despacio, nuevamente, contra sus propios labios, reflejados en el espejo, dejando una pequeña marca de vapor que desapareció enseguida…

-¿Ya terminaste tu sesión de amor con el espejo del día?- se escucho una voz firme del otro lado de la puerta, Hikaru se alejo de esta de inmediato…

Miro con suma atención como lentamente se abría la puerta, dejándole ver algo mucho mejor que su reflejo en el espejo… a su verdadero "ai", su hermano gemelo, Kaoru…

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo que tu amor sea dirigido directamente hacia mi?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro…

El pelirrojo mayor se mantuvo quieto… ¿Kaoru sabia del amor secreto que le profesaba? Bueno… secreto ya no era el termino correcto…

-¿Kaoru… tu…?- pregunto apenas, con la voz entrecortada, estaba asustado, no esperaba que su hermano lo descubriera por si solo…

-¿Pues que creíste que haría sin ti todo el tiempo que pasas en el baño? ¡Esperarte por supuesto! Eres tan ruidoso…- dijo con burla, la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios ni un segundo, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su hermano…

-¿Hey Hikaru? ¿Por qué creíste que un simple reflejo podría reemplazarme?- pregunto susurrando al oído de su gemelo, posando sus manos en los hombros del aun pasmado Hikaru…

-Yo…- mas no pudo terminar de responder, pues su hermano poso sus labios sobre los de el, uniéndolos en un tierno beso, sueva, lento… que se rompió unos segundos mas tarde…

-Sabes… un espejo no sabe besar tan bien como yo…

Musito con burla, solo para besar nuevamente los labios de su hermano, ahora con un beso apasionado e incesante de amor, que por parte de Hikaru, al fin se veía correspondido…

-Hikaru no baka… yo siempre he estado esperándote al otro lado de la puerta…

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Ahhh ojala que les haya gustado a mi en lo personal me encanto escribirlo, sinti maripositas por ser el primer shonen-ai, mi genero anime favorito XD

ai: amor

Porfis!! Dejen un review… Harán feliz a una chica que les promete subir, mas y mas fics de esta preciosa pareja, y no se llevan ni 3 minutos…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
